


"I Ship It!"

by blue_wind_gets_so_sad



Series: Dr. Iplierst [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, nsfw mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wind_gets_so_sad/pseuds/blue_wind_gets_so_sad
Summary: The Host and Dr. Iplier have been dating for a few months now, and no one knows except for Darkiplier, who found out on his own. However, that changes when The Host begins narrating some of Dr. Iplier's thoughts.





	"I Ship It!"

Dr. Iplier and the Host had been together for a few months, and no one knew. Well, except for Dark, but only because he figured it out himself.

They were sitting in the living room with the other egos, except for the King, who was outside. The Jim twins were sitting in front of the TV, playing a video game. The Google’s were sitting on the couch, Green and Wilford showing each other memes. Dark was in the recliner, reading a book. Ed Edgar was typing away at the computer, most likely losing another auction. Bim Trimmer was pounding his phone with his thumbs, probably annoying Matthias. Dr. Iplier and Host were sat next to each other on the love seat. They were touching, but not enough to raise suspicion…until Host started narrating, that is.

“Dr. Iplier was staring at the Host, lust in his eyes. His eyed then widened and he mouthed ‘stop’ to the Host. The Host gave him a look of confusion as Iplier tried to push the dirty thoughts about the Host out of his head. Iplier looked wide-eyed around the room. The others had stopped what they were doing. Even the King was looking in through the window. The blush was obvi-”

The Host slapped his hand over his mouth. The raising of his eyebrows under the bandages was visible, which meant that his eyes would’ve been widened. Dr. Iplier leaned forward and rung his hands together. “Host and I…we have…a thing. We’re…a thing.” Wilford was the first one to say anything. He smirked at Host and said, “We can see that,” which got him an almost crushed foot from Blue stomping on it, and a dark glare from Dark. “What he means,” Blue started. “is that we know.” Yellow finished. “Not trying to be rude, but we can tell. It’s obvious.” The Jim’s said in unison. “I have a fantastic gaydar, so I knew the moment I saw you two in a room together.” Bim Trimmer added, dramatic hand movements included. “Basically, what we’re saying is that it’s okay. We fully respect and support both of you. I’m still making jokes, though. It’s how I show my love.” Wilford said, walking toward the two. He then ruffled their hair and walked out of the room, his hands drumming on the walls. The King gave them a thumbs-up from outside. Ed came up behind them and put them in choke holds. “Y'all are actually pretty adorable together.” He let them go, then resumed his business on the computer. Iplier got off of the love seat, then took Host by the hand and led him out of the room, Green yelling, “I ship it” behind them.

Dr. Iplier led Host through the hallways that eventually ended in the door to his office. Iplier slammed the office door, locked it, then had Host up against the wall. “I-I’m sorry. I can’t exactly c-control it sometimes.” Host stuttered. Iplier gently grabbed Host by the chin and ran his thumb over Host’s soft lips. “Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong, baby.” Iplier whispered, mesmerized by the texture of Host’s lips. “But-” Host was interrupted by Iplier grabbing the sides of his head and crashing their lips together.

They enjoyed the blissful moment after the stressful situation in the living room, bit little did they know, the other egos enjoyed it, too. Before they got in there, Wilford had snuck in and planted a camera.


End file.
